The One and Only
by YepitsViolet
Summary: Five years after Seneca's fiance and mom are mudered, Seneca meets Hope. Hope is someone who can help Seneca move on with his life, but only if he betrays the Capitol, to assist the very people that killed his loved ones. When he starts to have feelings for her, he feels guilty for betraying Passion, his past love. Who will he choose, Passion or Hope? Seneca/OC and Seneca/OC


OK THIS IS SEPARATE FROM MY SYOT. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, SO READER BEWARE! LOL, JUST IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE, THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! ANYWAY, ENJOY!

The One and Only  
Prologue: One Last Kiss  
  
It was the last day of Seneca Crane's senior year at a private Capitol high school. The school was called "The Grim Academy," it was named after Tim Grim, a famous gamemaker. The school was for the smartest Capitol students,like Seneca and his girlfriend, Passion Happer.  
Passion and Seneca were going to be married in a few weeks, They were already engaged. After school ended, Seneca had an internship as a gamemaker. Passion was going to be an engineer to help make the arenas for the games.  
Outside, in the school's courtyard, Seneca sat with Passion. They were talking about the recent games that were going on right now.  
"I bet you that Ameila is going to kill May soon!" Passion exclaimed.  
"These top five tributes are so amazing, but I want Jacob from District 4 to win!" Seneca replied.  
"I bet these games, the 58th hunger games, are even better the 50th hunger games!" Passion said, recalling the seemingly innocent arena for the games and their victor, a man from District 12.  
"Yeah, an arena based on horror stories. it's pure brillance!" Seneca praised.  
"Well, I'll see you later honey," Passion sadly said.  
"Ok, Ill drive you in my car to my apartment. We do have to go to Phil's party tonight. Well, only if you want to go. I mean, well, you know," Seneca rambled, while his cheeks turned a crimson color.  
Passion nodded "Bye Seneca,"  
She started to play with her honey colored hair, which she always did when she was nervous. Seneca was turning her on, she was always turned on by his rambling and his blushing.  
"Bye Passion," Seneca said and kissed her passionately on her perfectly pink lips.  
Passion blushed and waved goodbye. As he was leaving, she was still staring at him with her emerald green eyes. She felt like this was more than their usual goodbye. She felt like it was the last she'll ever she him. She shook the odd feeling off and headed to her final class of the day.  
She was in her Language Arts class and they were having a celebration. Cookies,cakes, and other desserts were piled onto the tables made out of desks. One girl was scarfing down so much food that her belt broke. The screen on the board was pulled down and the lights were off, showing a repeat of one of the games. Passion glanced at it and realized it was the 56th hunger games, the game's arena was completely made out of snow. A boy from district 10 won it.  
Passion's best friend, Cadence, motioned her to sit next to her. Passion grabbed a cookie and went to sit next to her. She sat with her and they sat there watching one of the hunger games, absolutely oblivious to what was happening in the office.  
An 18-year-old with a gun, who didn't go to the school was in the office. Everybody around him bleeding or dead. Bullet wounds were spread out all over their skin and the ones still alive, were moaning for help. The man or his nickname "Sniper" was laughing with glee. Blood covered his face and he enjoyed the death of these capitol citizens. This is not evil, his self conscious thought, it's just revenge.  
He started to head to the classrooms to get a little more "revenge."  
While all these was going on, Seneca had to go to the bathroom. He asked the teacher for a pass and he headed to the men's room. On the way out he heard a scream, then a boom. Seneca peeked out of the doorway to see a young man holding a gun shooting people in the classroom he was just in. "Oh no," Seneca thought and quietly hurried to the office. The sight he saw there was NOT pleasant. The security guards were sprawled out on the floor, blood oozing out of the wounds. The office workers had bullet holes near their hearts. The worse of it all was that his mother was lying there too. Seneca had often urged her to help out at Grim Academy, so he would look good in front of his teachers. She never volunteered until today, the very last day of school, the day many would be murdered.  
She whispered to him, with her very last breath, "I love you Seneca, call the peacekeepers and save everybody else, but after that save her, save her, save Passion..."  
With that, her eyes turned a milky white and closed. Seneca wanted to grieve for her, but didnt have anytime to waste. He shed a tear and called the peacekeepers on the phone. They would come in 10 minutes and they told him to wait, but he had to save Passion. He found a note next to the desk that said "Sniper was here." It was written in fresh blood.  
As he sneaked around the nooks and crannies of the school, Seneca kept thinking of how this situation was almost like a hunger games. His deceased mother and Passion were his alliance. The armed man was the mutt and the school was the arena.  
After a few minutes of sneaking around, Seneca found Passion's room. He ran inside and grabbed Passion and urged the class to hide, but half a minute later, "Sniper" entered the room. He had a black mask over his face and he was wearing a matching outfit, stained with blood.  
Cadence was still trying to find a place to hide when Sniper came. She screamed in horror when he entered. Sniper smiled and sang "Sleep little baby, don't scream at me, or else Sniper's gonna give you an injury."  
Cadence, still in shock, stood there with her mouth wide open. Sniper grinned and aimed his gun at her heart. Suddenly, Passion jumped out of her hiding spot and tackled Sniper. Sniper chuckled and seized Passion. "Yeah! A two in one deal!" Sniper sarcastically said.  
Seneca screamed and hurled himself at Sniper. Sniper grunted and felled on the floor, while Seneca grabbed his gun. Seneca is usually a calm, thoughtful,sane, man, but he wasn't very sane right now. Who would be after seeing their own mother and many others dying? He aimed the gun at Sniper and grinned madly. "Nightie, Night, Sniper!" Seneca sneered. The sniper just smiled as Passion came up behind him.  
"Stop Seneca, don't kill him. If you do, you won't be any better than him. Just think of what your mom would say if you did this?"  
Seneca face darkened,"My mom wouldn't say anything because she's dead! Thanks to this bitch!" Seneca nodded toward Sniper on his last word.  
"I'm sorry Passion. He gave her a light kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth to say something but Seneca resumed his gun at Sniper's chest and shoot. The remainder of the class that was hiding, watched in shook as the bullet bounced off of Sniper's chest and barely missed Seneca. Instead it hit Passion. Right in the heart. Her mouth was still forming a word when she felled onto the floor.  
Sniper smirked and said "Even heard of bullet proof material?" With that, he grabbed the gun and aimed it at Seneca, who was starting to cry. A bullet entered Seneca's leg and the Sniper smeared his finger in Seneca's blood. He grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote onto it with Seneca's blood "Sniper was here."  
The class was still in shock, when Sniper left the room, singing to an annoying tune.  
"If you're crazy and you know it, clap your hands."  
Sniper claps his hands.  
"If you killed someone and you know it, shot something.  
Sniper shoots a door.  
"If you hate the Capitol and you know it, say Fuck you Snow!"  
"FUCK YOU SNOW!"  
"If you're wanted and you know it, run away!"  
Sniper runs out of the door and into the forest. A peacekeeper arrives and tries to stop him, but Sniper is too fast. The peacekeepers inspect the school and they all agree on one thing. The Grim Academy is now truly, Grim.

**R&R please **

Top of Form


End file.
